


Backup Plan

by Ignis_Sassentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia
Summary: Ignis tries incredibly hard to have a backup plan for most situations. Unfortunately, Noct doesn't always understand them.





	Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:   
> “Well SOMEONE thought it would be a great idea to throw our backup plan off a bridge.”   
> “It was on FIRE!”

Fighting a hoard of MTs over Taelpar Crag wasn’t exactly what Ignis had hoped for the day. But if there was one thing he had come to terms with over the last few weeks on the road, it was that Noctis had a rather irritating habit of warping into battle the moment an enemy appeared. It had served them well enough at the beginning, but as the Empire kept sending stronger and stronger soldiers, Ignis was beginning to worry that other strategies were necessary--and that Noct would have none of it. 

Not that those concerns had any place in the heat of battle, of course. 

The heat of a battle that was not, in any way, going well. Gladiolus seemed to be the only one who wasn’t moving slower than normal, or bleeding, or limping, and Ignis wasn’t convinced that would last long. 

He sliced at the Magitek soldier before him with his twin daggers, and sprinted backward, out of reach. “Noct! We must regroup!” 

In a heartbeat, the other three Lucian combatants were at Ignis’ side, panting. 

Prompto wiped a trickle of blood off his forehead as he reloaded his pistol. 

Noctis dispersed his lance and summoned his Engine Blade in a sparkle of blue light.

Gladio scowled at the approaching soldiers, huge sword still at the ready. “What’s the plan, Iggy?”

“I believe it may be time to consider another tack,” Ignis replied tensely. 

“Goin’ to Plan B?” Prompto asked, taking aim at the nearest axeman and pulling the trigger. 

Ignis adjusted his glasses, pointedly ignoring the blood and dirt on his shirtsleeves. “Technically, this would be Plan G.” 

“How many plans do we have? Is there, like, a Plan M?” Noctis glanced at Ignis for a second before returning his attention back to the lumbering soldiers on the approach. 

“Certainly. Prompto dies in Plan M.” Ignis said it without realizing it, his attention far more focused on ensuring they all got out of this situation alive. 

Gladio chuckled, a low, rumbling sound that practically vibrated in the air. “I like Plan M.” 

“I don’t!” Prompto squeaked indignantly. 

Gladio chuckled again, adjusting his grip on the broadsword to reach over and clap Prompto on the shoulder with one big hand. Teasingly, he said, “Less talking, more fighting.” 

As usual, Noct led the charge before Ignis could actually explain the new plan, warping straight at the MT soldier who looked the worst off. At least he seemed to have absorbed that portion of Ignis’ strategy discussion a few nights ago. 

Swallowing an exceedingly frustrated sigh, Ignis rejoined the fray as well, daggers flashing. 

Regrouping didn’t shift the tide of battle as much as Ignis had hoped. Just as they were on the verge of victory, another damn airship dropped more troopers from the sky like deadly tin soldiers scattered from a child’s toybox. 

Gladio’s rough voice cursed in an exceedingly creative way. 

Metal clanked and shrieked as the MTs hit the ground, straightened, and began their lumbering march toward the bleeding, exhausted quartet. 

“Could really use a plan here, Specs,” Noctis panted, rubbing his shoulder where he’d been struck only moments before. 

Ignis swallowed an irritated snort and adjusted his glasses on his nose, sharp eyes roving over the bridge and the chaos from the fight. It was a bloody miracle the Regalia hadn’t taken damage, quite honestly.  

“Plan G” had been for Noct to use his Elemancy and the Armiger to wipe the foe from the field, but Ignis knew his prince well enough to know when Noct no longer had the strength to summon the Royal Arms. So “Plan G” was officially off the table. 

Retreat was no longer a viable option, either, given the troopers blocking both ends of the bridge in a rare moment of strategic intelligence.

Ignis’ mind whirled through possibilities. Too many negative outcomes. Too many dead ends. There had to be a strategy to get them out of this. Something that...ah, that could do it. 

His eyes had fallen on the burning remains of a Niflheim standard, the pole still in decent enough shape to deal quite a bit of damage in the right hands. 

“Noct!” Ignis shouted to get the prince’s attention, pointing firmly at the burning flag once Noct glanced in his direction. Noctis might be too tired to summon the Armiger, but he ought to have enough strength to warp a few more times. 

The prince looked distinctly confused. Instead of warping, he sprinted toward the pole, which was still held mostly upright by the crumpled MT standard-bearer Prompto had dispatched. Noct moved like lightning, dodging the haphazard swing of swords and axes, slicing with the Engine Blade if he was in reach.

“The hell’re you going to do with that?” Gladio grunted as he slammed his broadsword against one of the walking hunks of metal.

“Improvise.” Ignis crouched low and spun, following a low kick with the edges of his blades.

The King’s Shield chuckled.

Finally, Noctis reached his goal. He took hold of a portion of the pole that was yet to be engulfed with flame. With a snort, the prince hefted the heavy standard, swayed, and tossed it over the side of the bridge.

It took Ignis several moments to realize what the prince had done. That lovely improvised weapon was now out of their reach for good. They had only their normal weapons and strength, which was quickly flagging. Feeling suddenly quite out of his depth, Ignis traded his daggers for a lance and attempted to clear enough space to allow him to think.

There didn’t appear to be another airship nearby. If they could survive this wave, they might be able to make it to safety. And, despite the massive odds, all four of them were still standing, though Prompto was looking particularly pallid.

The new plan appeared to be simply to survive long enough to run away.

“Prompto! Noct! Get in the Regalia!” Ignis ordered sharply. He was a tad surprised that his voice didn’t sound terribly strained. “Gladio, clear the south side of the bridge!”  

“What?” Noctis shouted, his voice nearly drowned by the sound of his blade slamming against armor. 

“Get in the car!” Ignis repeated tersely. He planted the end of his lance against the concrete and threw himself into the air, spinning wildly and landing several good, firm kicks to the troopers surrounding him. When his feet hit the ground again, he yanked the lance up and snapped it to the side. But not fast enough. 

The side of sword grazed against his arm, metal slicing easily through his shirtsleeve and the delicate skin beneath. He sucked in a sharp breath and dodged away. Damn, he was getting sloppy with his exhaustion. 

The retort of Prompto’s gun sounded over the chaos and the soldier crumpled. 

Ignis glanced toward the Regalia and was relieved to see at least the two younger men had heeded his instructions. Noctis was already scrambling into the car, Prompto on his heels, though the latter still had his pistol poised and ready. That was one part of the equation taken care of. Now, the more critical portion… 

Gladio had made it to the south side of the bridge, but he was fighting four MTs on his own, each faster than his huge, arching movements. He was quite clearly taking a beating, but wouldn’t let himself back down. 

Cursing under his breath, Ignis sprinted for the Regalia. The poor girl was going to take some damage today after all. But what choice did they have now? 

He vaulted into the driver’s seat without so much as opening the door, jammed the keys into the ignition, and threw the car into gear the moment the engine started. Tires squealed. Prompto yelped. The heavy metal they’d been listening to (on Noct’s insistence) before they’d been stopped blared through the speakers, making everything seem even more intense than before. 

One of the troopers landed a blow to Gladio’s side that sent the Shield to his knees. 

Ignis gritted his teeth, tightened his hands on the steering wheel, and slammed his foot on the gas. “Prompto, can you get a clean shot?” 

“What? Uh...oh, yeah.” Prompto shifted in his seat. He half-leaned over the side of the car, bracing his forearms against the door to steady his trembling hands, and let off a few bullets. 

Two of the MTs on Gladio fell, allowing the big man to stagger back to his feet. 

Ignis would never forget the sick, screeching crunch the Regalia made as it barrelled into the metal armor and whatever lay underneath. The trooper went flying, denting the immaculate hood, and flipped over the rest of the car, landing on the ground behind them with a metallic crash as the car skidded to a stop. 

“About time,” Gladio grumbled as he yanked open the rear door and scrambled inside. 

Ignis didn’t acknowledge the remark before stepping on the gas again. 

The last of the four MTs that had been stalling Gladio threw an axe as they sped away. The weapon embedded itself in the Regalia’s trunk, making the entire car shudder. 

They peeled down the road in silence for a while, driving in entirely the opposite direction from where they’d been headed. But at least they were alive. And the Regalia was still drivable. Ignis knew they had to count their blessings after a battle like that. 

When he finally felt they were far enough away to be out of danger, Ignis sighed and pulled onto the side of the road to inspect the damage and apply first aid. His arm throbbed, and he wasn’t certain even Cindy would be able to get the bloodstains out of the upholstery this time. 

“What the hell happened back there?” Gladio demanded as Ignis fussed over Noct’s cuts and bruises. 

“We didn’t use Plan M?” Prompto suggested with a weak chuckle, using the side mirror of the car to dab antiseptic over the cut on his forehead. 

“Indeed,” Ignis replied dryly. He gave the prince a firm glare as Noct tried to squirm away from his ministrations. 

“Despite the fact that  _ someone _ thought it would be a great idea to throw our backup plan off a bridge.” Gladio folded his arms and scowled down at the prince. 

“It was on fire!” Noctis yelped, yanking away from his advisor’s touch and glaring right back. He snatched the tube of antiseptic and the roll of bandages from Ignis’ gloved hands and emphatically began to tend his own wounds. “Besides, you never said  _ that _ was your backup plan! You just pointed at it! It’s not like I can read your mind, Specs.” 

Ignis sat back on his heels and heaved an exasperated sigh. After all this time, after every other time Noct had followed through with a strategy without prompting, he’d simply assumed the prince would be capable of doing so this time. Perhaps he’d overestimated Noct’s ability to remain calm after such a long fight. 

“You didn’t have to read his mind,” Gladio interjected in a low growl, smacking the prince upside the head with his broad hand. “You just had to _use yours_.” 

Noctis scowled at the both of them and sloppily wrapped the bandages around his bleeding hand. “Prom, you’re with me on this, right? It’s stupid to expect me to know what to do when Specs just shouts at me.” 

Prompto chuckled uncomfortably and very pointedly leaned closer to the mirror as if ensure he’d covered the entire cut with the antiseptic. “Sorry, dude. Even I wouldn’t have just tossed it.” 

“Damnit,” Noctis growled. He tossed the tube of antiseptic back at Ignis and hauled himself to his feet. “Whatever. I’m taking a nap. Wake me up when we get to a Haven.” 

Ignis sighed in agreement and didn’t bother attempting to follow as the prince jumped back into the car and stretched out in the backseat. Noct would cool down after some rest, realize what had gone wrong, and apologize. It was the way it had always been with the prince of Lucis, and Ignis had accepted that fact a long time ago. 

“Don’t know how we’re supposed to protect him when he’s always acting like an idiot,” Gladio grumbled. His hands were gentle, though, as he plucked the tube up, peeled away the sliced sleeve of Ignis’ shirt, and carefully applied the clear paste. 

Ignis sighed again, this time to swallow a protest at Gladio’s treatment. He could patch himself up, but he knew the bigger man would hear none of it. They’d argued over it before, and Ignis had finally had to give in when Gladio reminded him that looking after his companions was what he did best, besides swinging a sword. “I should have been clearer with my instructions, Gladio. It’s a mistake I won’t make again.” 

“He’s just tired,” Prompto put in quietly, finally peeling himself away from the side view mirror. He flopped into the dirt beside Ignis, smiling despite the grime on his face and the nasty-looking cut on his forehead. “Don’t blame yourself, Iggy.” 

“He’s the king now,” Gladio grumbled, smoothing a bandage over Ignis’ cut. “He can’t afford to be stupid, even when he’s tired.” 

Ignis snatched the first aid equipment back and turned to tend Gladio’s wounds. The Shield was bruised far more than anticipated. They certainly needed to get to Lestallum soon. Ensure none of them had sustained any permanent damage in their myriad scuffles since leaving Insomnia.

“Every leader in history has made mistakes,” Ignis muttered. He frowned as he squeezed antiseptic onto his fingertips and gingerly spread it over the wounds on Gladio’s arms. “Noct is no exception. He’ll learn, in his own time. All we can do is be there for him, and help him as we can.” 

“Besides,” Prompto added, fidgeting with the black bands on his wrists, “we made it, right? I mean, the car’s a little beat up, but...nothing Cindy can’t fix.” 

Gladio grumbled something unintelligible, but seemed content to let the subject drop for the moment. 

Silence descended, caught somewhere between comfortable and awkward. 

Ignis finished tending Gladio’s wounds, wiped his hands on an almost-clean handkerchief, and packed the first aid supplies away again, careful not to slam the Regalia door loud enough to disturb the already-slumbering Noctis. That done, he turned back to his companions still sitting on the dusty ground and adjusted his glasses. “Prompto, I apologize for my words earlier. I have no intention of allowing you to die.”

Prompto’s head snapped up and he blinked. Then he laughed, an awkward release of tension. “Yeah, sure, Iggy. I know. It was just a joke, right?” 

“Indeed.” Ignis would never mention how many plans he had in his head that included one of them dying in service to Noct. Most often himself. That information would no doubt set all of them even further on edge, and that could prove disastrous. No. Much better to keep those plans and schemes locked firmly away in his strategic mind and hope to all the Astrals that they never truly needed to be used. 

Gladio huffed and hauled himself to his feet. He made a show of stretching, rolling his shoulders, and swinging the back door of the car open. “Let’s go. Before it gets dark.” 

Ignis couldn’t help the small smile as he watched the Shield nudge aside Noct’s booted feet and flop into the backseat.

They’d survived the day, despite all his plans falling through, and that was certainly cause for celebration. As he rounded the car to climb into the driver’s seat, he made a mental note to whip up something special for dinner. Something to splurge a bit. Perhaps a little taster of everyone’s favorites. 

Well, except Cup Noodles. He was going to make Gladio eat something far more substantial after such a battle. Which, he supposed, was going to be a battle in and of itself. At least he was certain that was one battle he could actually win, pre-created plan or no. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SharkbaitHooHaHa for encouraging me to start writing fanfic again.   
> Also, the "Plan M" discussion is taken directly from the first episode of Leverage (with names changed to fit). I just couldn't resist. No, Gladio would not be happy if Prompto died; it was a joke, I promise.


End file.
